mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Monastic Orders
__TOC__ Please be advised that this entry is still a work in progress. --Archie 20:46, 22 January 2007 (GMT) Major Monastic Orders Broken Ones - Ilmater (LG) - Of all the popular deities of Faerun, Ilmater is the deity most associated with an order of monks who act purely in his name. The Broken Ones can freely multiclass as clerics, divine champions and heirophants of Ilmater. The Dalelands house no monasteries of great fame, but monks of Ilmater frequently travel through the Dales, sheltering in Ilmater's temples if they cannot find other lodging. Dark Moon - Shar (LE) - Shar is worshiped by a powerful sect of monks who maintain open temples in lands ruled by evil overlords or hide among hills, back alleys, or the Underdark. Most of the Dark Moon monks are human, but occasionally they are joined by a half-orc, shade, or drow. The monks of the Dark Moon can freely multiclass as sorcerers so long as their monk level and sorcerer level stay within two levels of each other. Hin Fist (LN or LG) - The halflings of Luiren turn their confidence into belief in the power of a single halfling to master herself and the world. Enterprising Luiren monks sometimes establish monasteries in the north. Although only halflings can study Hin Fist in Luiren, some Hin Fist monasteries outside Luiren accept exceptional gnomes and dwarves. Monks of the Hin Fist order can multiclass as fighters, rogues, or paladins (usually of Yondalla). Long Death (LE) - The Long Death order worships the principle of death without caring much which deity currently owns the portfolio. They are more than willing to share death and its antecedent, pain, with others. Clerics of the previous god of death, Myrkul, chose to view them as part of their god's long-range plans. Kelemvor (the current god of the dead) views them as enemies, but is at least pleased that they do not actively promote undeath. Velsharoon (the god of necromancy and undeath) wants to woo them, but has not figured out how. Monks of the Long Death may multiclass freely as fighters, assassins, and blackguards. This order is quite strong in Thay, though not with the sanction or cooperation of the Red Wizards. Old Order (LN, Sometimes LG, Rarely LE) - Monks of the Old Order do not worship any deity, but are devoted to the philosophy espoused by a deity who is either now dead or has never existed on the Material Plane of Toril. The monks contradict themselves on this point, but the deity's identity isn't important to them, it's the message they care about. The Old Order never has huge monasteries, but has spread widely throughout Faerun. Monks of the Old Order can multiclass freely as rogues, sorcerers, and shadowdancers, but must maintain more monk levels than their combined levels of other classes. Shining Hand - Azuth (LN) - The Shining Hand is one of the oldest monk orders of Amn, mixing faith in Azuth and the practice of wizardry with monastic devotions. Amn's crackdown on the practice of wizardry has sent some Shining Hand groups underground and sent others out into the wider world. Monks of the Shining Hand can multiclass freely as wizards so long as their monk level equals or exceeds their wizard level. Sun Soul - Lathander/Selune/Sune (LG or LN) - The allegiance of this widespread but disorganized sect varies between groups, some following Lathander, others Selune, and a few devoted to Sune. The Sun Soul order, along with the Old Order, is the most likely to have monasteries hidden in the far flung wilderness areas. Members of the Sun Soul order can gain levels in one other class and still progress as a monk as long as their monk level is their highest class level. Yellow Rose - Ilmater (LG, LN) - Also known as the Disciples of Saint Sollars, this solitary monastery of Ilmater worshipers in the Earthspur Mountains of Damara is known for loyalty to its allies and destruction to its enemies. Greatly respected on matters of truth and diplomacy, the monks work hard to survive in their harsh remote sanctuary. The monks often travel with Ilmataran paladins, particularly from the Order of the Golden Cup. They may multiclass freely as rangers and shadowdancers. Minor Monk Orders Akadi – Light Winds (LN) – No one knows for sure that this order of monks really exists. Only rumors have been heard about these monks building a flying city somewhere in Faerun. Anhur – Falcon Warriors (LG) – These monks are vigilant fighters for good. They have the distinction of being the only order to worship a chaotic deity. Their group is highly structured and always prepared for war. – May multiclass as Divine Champion and or Fighter as long as monk level is higher than either one. Gain Endurance feat at 4th level for free. Auril – Cold Frost (LE) – This group of monks is based in a monastery made completely from ice upon the Great Glacier. As far as anyone knows they are only concerned with testing their bodies endurance to cold and studying other creatures abilities to do so. – May not multiclass. All monks of this order are proficient with handaxes and can use them as monk weapons. At 11th level monks gain Frost Diamond Body, which adds cold damage immunity to the regular poison immunity but also adds 25% to all fire damage. Azuth – Magimonks (LG, LN, LE) - Seekers of all things magic, wise sages of lore, you can find them in charge of Azuthan libraries. - May multiclass as Wizard as long as monk level is within 2 levels of class. Receives +5 circumstance bonus to all Knowledge (Arcana) checks. Bane – Strifehands (LN, LE) - These Monks often hold high positions in Banes hierarchy using their wits as well as their brute strength to climb their way to those positions. - May multiclass as Blackguard. Monk level must always be at least 4 levels higher than class. Receives masterwork spiked gauntlets at first level for free and can use these with all Monk abilities. Brandobaris – Lucky Tricks (LN) - This is a very new halfling order of monks. They usually keep to themselves in big cities or sometimes join a lucky group of adventurers. - May take only 1 Cleric level and must choose Luck domain. Callarduran Smoothhands – Deep Stone (LN) - A very loosely organized group of deep gnome monks. They mainly train in stealth and trickery to lead the drow away from their homes. - May multiclass as Illusionist without restrictions. Chauntea – Gardeners of Life (LG) - These monks have the largest and most well tended gardens in all of Faerun. Many grow produce that townspeople cannot find anywhere else. They often sell their goods at very low prices to promote Chauntea's generosity. - Cannot multiclass. Receives +5 circumstance bonus to all knowledge (plant) and craft (gardening) checks. Can use fruits and vegetables as weapons. Most common are carrots (treat as Kamas), and tomatoes (treat as Shurikens). These weapons can only do lethal damage to evil beings or those who somehow hurt the earth. Fruit and vegetable weapons obtain the Ki Strike ability as the monk levels. Clangeddin Silverbeard – Silver Monks (LG) - This is a wholly dwarven order of monks. Many believe that their bodies are perfect weapons and eschew weapons altogether. - May multiclass as Divine Champion, and or Dwarven Defender without restrictions. Deep Duerra – Mind Monks (LE, LN) - This is a specific fighting order of gray dwarf monks. They specialize in sneaking and in the mind infiltrating without notice. Eldath – Pools of Peace (LG) - These monks usually live a very basic life. They tend to make their homes near waterfalls of pools of water and spend their time contemplating life and enjoying the contemplation itself. - May not multiclass. For each monk bonus feat they must take Sarced Vow, Vow of Nonviolence, and Vow of Peace; respectively. They are encouraged to take the other vows for their regular feats as well. Are proficient with the net and gain it as a monk weapon, preferring to subdue their opponents and trying to make them see the wrong in their actions. Gaerdal Ironhand – Protectors of the Golden Hill (LG) - Unlike most followers of Gaerdal these monks enjoy some trickery. Though they try to be very sly about it and keep straight faces, knowing they won't be suspected. They have fierce loyalty to their god and to their home protecting it at all cost. - May multiclass as Divine Champion without restrictions. Grumbar – Rock Hold (LN) - Monks of this order usually build their monasteries inside mountains. They usually preach against change and try to stop things from changing. Many become miners. - At second level instead of a bonus feat they acquire the ability to cast protection from elements as a divine spell using monk levels as caster level for this spell. At 3rd level and every 3 levels after they gain a +1 natural AC bonus as their skin starts to harden like rock. Because of this they lose 1 point of Charisma every 5 levels no matter what class, cannot go below 1. Gond – Monkanicle (LN) - This order not only keeps records of all new inventions but designs and builds mechanical marvels of their own as well. Helm - Everwatchers (LG, LN) - This is a small order of monks and rangers whose main purpose is scouting. There is at least one of this order in every contingent of the Companions of the One True Vision. - Ability to multiclass as Ranger. Neither class level can be more than 2 levels behind the other. Must choose followers of an evil god as Favored Enemies. For example you could choose followers of Bane and receive the Favored Enemy bonus against all followers of Bane no matter what race. Ilmater – The Broken Flowers (LG, LN) - This order has a reputation for setting up monasteries in the most inhospitable of places. You can find them in the middle of a very long and dangerous path between two cities, or near cities that can barely tolerate them and continually harass them. - May multiclass as Divine Champion as long as monk level is higher than other class level. Takes Endurance as 1st level bonus feat, Die Hard as 2nd level bonus feat. At 6th level instead of another bonus feat Monks of this order receive Damage Reduction 4/--. Ilneval – Horde Makers (LE) - A small group of Orc, Half-Orc, Orog, and Tanarukk fighting monks. - May multiclass as Barbarian as long as monk level is higher. Istishia – Water Wanderers (LN) - Monks of this order wander along the shores between temples of Istishia. They try to bring peace between land and sea dwellers. A select few become adventures but never stray from the sea. - At second level instead of a bonus feat they acquire the ability to cast protection from elements as a divine spell using monk levels as caster level for this spell. Gains +5 circumstance bonus to swim skill checks. Swim speed increases same as monks unarmored speed. They lose 1 point of intelligence every 5 levels no matter what class as they become more in tuned to the ebb and flow of the ocean, cannot go below 1. Jergal – Short Death (LN) - This is basically a training order training monks to join the Long Death order. Kelemvor - Peace Bringers (LN) - This order is somewhat similar to the Long Death but they share Kelemvor's views on death. They keep records of the dead and fight the undead. - Can multiclass as Ranger but can take no mare than 4 levels of Ranger and Monk level must always be higher than level of ranger. Must take Undead as favored enemy, all Favored Enemy bonuses work to full effect against undead. Can use Quivering Palm against skeletal undead to shatter their bones. At second Monk level instead of a bonus feat they gain the ability to cast the divine spell speak with dead . Due to strictures of their faith they may not use Quivering Palm against living creatures and cannot use any weapons other than unarmed strike. Kossuth – Everflame (LN, LE) - This is a very new order of monks. They are opposite of most monks of other orders burning books and records instead of keeping and organizing them. They are considered pyromaniacs and wear robes that look like flames. - At second level instead of an extra feat they receive the ability to cast protection from elements as a divine spell using monk level as caster level. Ki Strike also does +1 fire damage and increases +1 each time the monks Ki Strike ability increases. Each time they recieve Ki Strike bonuses they take 5% more cold damage. Lathander – Morning Monks (LG) - This is an offshoot of the Sun Soul order. These monks do not really form an order in and of itself but more of an ideal. They travel and adventure with other like-minded people. Most are very young but can be of any race. - At second level instead of an extra feat these monks can cast daylight as a divine spell, use monk levels as caster level for this one spell. Loviatar – Shock and Pain (LE) - Monks of this order immerse themselves in the study of pain on themselves and on others. Mask - Order of Shadows (LE) - These monks are excellent at sneaking as well as making business deals. There are not many in this order and they are very reluctant to train new recruits especially those that hold a very high place in other guild ranks. - Can multiclass as Rogue, Shadowdancer, and or Teflammar Shadowlord. Monk level must be at least 2 levels higher than both combined. Can use Sneak Attack with the Flurry of Blows ability but takes a -1 penalty to AC during the next round. Mielikki - Thoughts of the Forest (LG) - Another branch of forest followers. Most of these monks are hermits living alone deep in the forests. They study the forests and the animals within and will protect them when needed. Some of the oldest of this group are allowed within the druidic circles. - May multiclass as druid. Must keep class levels within 1 level of each other. All monk bonuses and abilities still count while in wildshape. Ki Strike ability works with wildshape natural weapons. May not use any other weapons besides unarmed strike and natural weapons. Milil – Sacred Performers (LG) - This is more of a status quo than an order. These are joyful traveling monks that will sing or more commonly perform stage plays of their adventures. - May multiclass as Bard as long as monk level is higher. They gain +5 circumstance bonus on perform (stage plays) checks. Mystra – Weave Tenders (LG) - Small monasteries of these monks can be found on the outskirts of wild or dead magic zones where they tirelessly study, pray, and ponder how to fix the weave in these places. A few take to adventuring feeling that they will find the answer somewhere else. - May multiclass as Sorcerer as long as Monk level is higher than other class level. At first level these monks receive 7 returning Shuriken. Instead of the Ki Strike ability these Shuriken gain acid, cold, electricity, fire, sonic, and magic damage bonuses equal to what Ki Strike would be. The seventh star gains spell storing capabilities. Oghma - Wrestlers of Knowledge (LN) - A very specific odrer within Candlekeep these monks couple their love of lore with love of wrestling. They keep the library in order and up-to-date and have wresting matches to decide who gets the best jobs. Sometimes as a prank on newcomers they challenge them to a match before they let them peruse lore within the library. - May multiclass as Cleric and/or Alaghar (for dwarves), as long as Monk level is at least 2 levels higher than those combined. Must take Knowledge and Strength cleric domains. Upon second level they receive the Dirty Fighting feat as their extra feat but perform a wrestling move instead of a dirty fighting move. For example the ever popular Alaundo's Knowledge Knocker move (bangs heads together) Red Knight – Pawns (LG, LN, LE) - These monks fancy themselves as pawns in the Red Knights Lanceboard of life. They know pawns are important and always get to make the first move. They enjoy strategy of politics, games, and of course fighting as well. - May multiclass as Divine Champion and or Fighter as long as monk level is equal or higher than those combined. These monks receive the Abundant Step ability at 6th level instead of 12th. At 12th they gain an extra use per day and use all monk levels for caster level instead of half. Shar – Darkness (LE) - This is a very small offshoot of Shars Dark Moon monks. There is little difference except she shares different secrets with them and encourages a rivalry competitive view between the two orders. - May multiclass as Sorcerer or Shadowdancer as long as monk levels are equal to or one level above the Sorcerer class. Chakram is considered a monk weapon and monks of this order receive proficiency with it at first level. Silvanus – Balanced Oak (LN) - These monks live in the woods and wilds living almost as animals themselves. Their main goal is to keep the Balance of nature. They almost always make their home near an oak tree. - May multiclass as Druid without restrictions. At 1st level instead of an extra feat monks of this order can cast entangle . Losing the extra feat at second level then upon reaching 5th level they can cast plant growth . Also losing the extra feat at 6th level they can cast control plants at 10th level. Torm – True Fury (LG) - This is a contingent or fighting monks and paladins. They oppose every evil gods worshipers and try to thwart their plans at every opportunity. - May multiclass as Paladin without restriction, and or Divine Champion as long as monk level is higher than Divine Champion level. Monks of this order can use gauntlets as monk weapons and receive all monk bonuses, such as Ki Strike, with them. Tyr – Even Handed Order (LG) - Monks of this order are usually found keeping records for city authorities. Some even serve as police or judges. A very few go on quests to avenge wrong doings. - May multiclass as Paladin. For all monk bonus feats they must take Sacred Vow feats (from the Book of Exalted Deeds). At 4th level they receive the Blind Fighting feat for free. Velsharoon – Undead Monks (LE) - This is a very secretive order of monks not much is known about them and they do not seem to have much in common besides worshiping Velsharoon. - May multiclass as Necromancer and Pale Master without restrictions. Waukeen – Merchant Monk Guild (LN) - This order is much more like a guild. They have huge richly designed monasteries that also double as warehouses and shop fronts. Many of the monks make their own good but a lot just make money from buying cheap and selling at a higher price. They are becoming more popular in big cities. Many favor the nunchaku weapon and carry very artistically crafted and magically enhanced versions. - Receives 3000 gp bonus at first level. Monks of this order receive an extra Flurry of Blows attack every 4 levels but only used with nunchaku. Yurtus – The Rotting Ones (LE) - A very evil group of monks they spread diseas and decay wherever they go. This group started with Orcs, and Half-Orcs but has spread like a disease to many other races. - May multiclass as Assassin as long as monk level is higher than other class level. At 5th level monks gain Diseased Body which acts like Purity of Body, since these monks are introduced to so many diseases, but also they inflict disease upon their enemies when using unarmed attacks. May choose disease of their choice when they gain this ability and lose 2 points of Charisma. Category:Miscellaneous